To Be In Love
by UniqueUnicorn
Summary: "...I'm already very much in love with someone else. And if you dare ask who that man is, then I would have to smack you in the head." Then as if it was the world's last chance of survival, Sasuke Uchiha blushed, redder than a tomato. Sasusaku. Slight NaruSaku. One-shot.


To Be In Love

_Standard Disclaimer Applied…_

* * *

It was late afternoon. Sasuke was walking towards the gates of Konohagakure, trembling. He didn't know what to expect of the peoples' reactions. He decided to go back to Konoha to fulfil his brother's wish-to protect Konoha. But at the back of his head, he had his own _personal_ reasons. He just hasn't acknowledged them yet. Nevertheless, they were still his reasons.

He mentally battled himself on deciding how to enter the village. Should he just walk straight through the gates he exited upon five years ago to train with Orochimaru? Or should he stealthily enter the village and walk straight into the Hokage's office without detection? He couldn't decide. Yet he still kept on walking towards the gates, almost involuntarily.

He composed himself and came to an abrupt halt. His second thoughts started to dominate his mind. _'Should I really just walk straight through these damned gates? It's no doubt people will notice me and immediately call the ANBU to arrest me or something. Well if I just head to the Hokage's office without being detected, this would all be finished. Hn. What the hell am I doing here anyway?'_

His homecoming was made inevitable when someone caught the sight of him. He was just shocked when he finally realized that someone was standing in front of him.

The silver hair and one eye was just too familiar for him to forget. "Kakashi." Sasuke said deeply.

The smile underneath the mask was evident. "Hello Sasuke-chan. Long time no see."

Sasuke scowled at the implication of him being a child. "Hn."

Kakashi's smile grew even wider "I see, you've returned."

They stared at each other in silence for a while. "Come, I'll take you to the Hokage's office." said Kakashi.

Sasuke mentally thanked him for understanding his awkward situation. And he thanked the Gods for having his former sensei as the first person to see them. He thanked his former sensei again when he realized that they weren't walking through the gates of Konoha where he was easily exposed. They took a path into the trees and ended up in a small wooden guard house. Kakashi led him inside said structure. They went to the center of the room and Kakashi stepped on a single floorboard repeatedly for seven times. The center floorboards flipped simultaneously, revealing a passage way. Kakashi went in first.

The hallway was dark and slightly illuminated by gas lamps. They went straight through its corridors turning right or left a few times. They stopped at what seemed to be a dead end. Suddenly, Kakashi knocked at different spots on the wall. A shuffling sound followed and the dead end was no more.

The opening was small, but was still sized perfectly for Sasuke's height. When he looked around, he realized they were in the Hokage's office, and the dead end was actually a book shelf. He looked at the large table to his right and saw the Godaime Hokage sitting behind the table, looking at what seemed to be the door.

Kakashi turned to the Hokage and nodded.

She nodded back. "Take a seat, both of you." She looked at Sasuke for a minute before speaking again. "I have been informed of the reasons behind the massacre. I am sorry for your loss. If you want to stay in the village permanently, you may do so. It's the least we can do for your brother's _services_."

"_Sacrifices_." corrected Sasuke.

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows.

"What my brother has done for this village aren't mere services. They are sacrifices for this village. The least you can do is to announce his deeds to the world." Sasuke said while a scowl formed in his face.

Tsunade nodded slowly. "Fine, we'll give you whatever you can find _satisfying _for a certain condition."

One of Sasuke's eyebrows lifted.

"You shall not rebel against Konohagakure…unless all of your teammates coax you to it."

Both of Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed at the peculiarity of the Hokage's condition. "What do you mean unless my teamma-."

"The purpose of this condition is to prevent you or the future Uchiha Clan to have a coup d'état. But, we do not know what may happen in the future. If a current council member becomes Hokage, that is the time when your teammates will persuade you to join a rebellion of some sort. Because recently, there are a few _evidences_ that suggest that some members of the council are trying to gain more power over the whole village. There. Do we have an accord?"

Sasuke nodded in reply.

"Good, now you just have to sign the papers. SHIZUNE!" said Tsunade.

Shizune entered abruptly, banging the door. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Prepare the scrolls for the Uchiha's settlement in Konoha." said Tsunade.

"Wh-What do you mean Tsunade-sa… Uh-_Oh! _Those papers. Yeah, yes I'll prepare them now."said Shizune.

"Speaking of teammates, where are Naruto and Sakura?" asked Kakashi.

"They're on a mission. They _should_ be back anytime now. SHIZUNE!" said Tsunade, rather loudly.

Shizune came rushing back to her office. "Yes?"

"Inform the assigned nin at the gates to tell Sakura and Naruto to come here directly when they get back from the mission."

Sasuke tensed up inside upon hearing Sakura's name. He was almost nervous. Almost, or at least he thought.

Shizune nodded and went out of the room immediately after the Godaime finished her sentence.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a loud knocking or _kicking _sound was made through the door of the Hokage's Office. "Tsunade baa-chan!" was shouted repeatedly, louder for each time.

"Just open the door Naruto!" Tsunade shouted back.

"If I could, I would have! Besides, I'm a little preoccupied at the moment!"

Kakashi was smirking when he walked towards the door to open it. His smirk transformed into a little smile when the two of his students walked in.

Sasuke, however, was already mentally torturing and beating up Naruto for the sight he saw.

Naruto entered while panting, _carrying_ Sakura. As if she was a bride and Naruto was her groom. Her head was softly resting against his chest. Her arms circled around one of his. She was even smiling as she was sleeping. This made Sasuke's blood boil but he still controlled himself.

Due to Naruto's hastiness, he didn't even notice Sasuke at the corner of the office. He immediately laid Sakura on top of Tsunade's table. "It happened at the mission this early morning. Around dawn. I'm not sure if she was poisoned or something. I just found her at our meeting place unconscious. I had to carry her all the way from Takigakure!"

"You what? How can you be so stupid!" shouted Sasuke, losing his self-control.

Naruto was surprised when he heard and saw Sasuke. "Sas-Sasuke-teme! You're back!"

Before a fight could occur, Kakashi interrupted them as Tsunade healed Sakura. "Well isn't this a nice reunion. Why don't you children continue to bicker here, I'm sure it's what Sakura wants and what she needs" Kakashi said coolly and sarcastically.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped at Kakashi's remark.

"She was poisoned." announced Tsunade. "It's a good thing you got her here by now. A few hours later and she would be dead."

The inhabitants of the room tensed at the thought of Sakura dying.

"What was your mission anyway, dobe?"

"I-I don't think Sakura-chan would like it if I told you. Especially now that she's unconsci-."

"It was a seduction mission." Tsunade said, interrupting Naruto.

Sasuke wanted to break something upon hearing this, even more when imagining what Sakura could have done during her mission.

"_Another one_? Why do you have to keep sending her to those types of missions?" Kakashi asked Tsunade.

"Well, she is _good _at accomplishing them." said Tsunade. "And for certain conditions." She glanced at Sasuke very quickly, no one even noticed.

Sasuke wasn't feeling very well. He wanted to sulk alone or break things or both.

A grumbling noise was heard, then a yawn. They looked at the table to see that Sakura was sitting on it. "Wha-what happened? Are we home?"

"Sakura-chan! Finally! You've been unconscious the whole day and Sasuke-teme is here!"

Sakura couldn't really understand what he was saying. Her head was still spinning. "That's nice, Naruto." she replied clamly.

Sasuke was disappointed. He expected her to run at him and embrace him until he breathes no more. But what does he get? A simple 'That's nice, Naruto.' She didn't even notice him standing there. She didn't even acknowledge his presence, and all she mentions is Naruto. Naruto! Of all people!

"Here, I'll help you stand up Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto while he placed his arms around her waist. They stood in front of Tsunade, just like that. With his arm snaked around her waist.

"Tsunade-shishou, do you need the mission report now?" asked Sakura.

"No, you can do it tomorrow. You still need some rest. Your body's been fighting off the poison for a while now. Just eat until you're full and read some scrolls or something. Just relax."

Sakura nodded in reply, her dizziness dissipating.

"Hey! How about we have dinner at Ichiraku's!" said Naruto

"Sure, Naruto." said Kakashi.

Sakura turned around to see Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there. I'm still kinda dizzy."

"That's okay Sakura. I bet you also didn't notice our reassigned teammate over there." Kakashi said while pointing his orange book at Sasuke's direction.

"Teammate? Who? What do you mea-." Sakura froze when she turned and saw Sasuke. She wasn't sure if  
what she was seeing was true, so she rubbed her eyes. Then again, twice. Again, thrice. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Her eye brows furrowed and she turned to Tsunade. "Am I hallucinating, Tsunade-shishou? Or are you also a hallucination?"

Tsunade smiled. "No, Sakura."

Sakura felt light-headed at her teacher's confirmation. She thought she was going to be knocked out again. She swallowed hard before speaking. "Well, Sa-Sasuke-kun. Would you like to join us f-for dinner?"

"Hn."

Team 7 went out of the Hokage's Office and had dinner at Ichiraku's Ramen. All the while Sakura was puzzled. But she slowly regained her balance. By the time they finished eating, they all stood up from their seats, left money on the counter, and started to walk home. Kakashi had already left when Sakura suggested to walk alone by herself.

"Well, goodbye Naruto. Bye, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she waved her right hand.

"You'll walk home all alone?" said Sasuke, softly but intimidating.

Sakura scowled. "I can, in fact, take care of myself!" She started to walk towards the direction of her house.

"You go dobe, I need to talk to her." Sasuke whispered to Naruto. He expected the blonde to object but instead, he smiled, nodded and walked away quietly.

Sasuke followed Sakura. About two steps behind her, until she stopped in the middle of the road. He also stopped.

"Why are you following me?"

"Sakura, I have to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about." she started to walk again.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Yes, we do."

She looked up the sky. "There are no stars tonight, full of clouds…It might rain."

Sasuke also looked up the sky. "If I have to get wet, just to talk to you then I will."

Sakura pulled her hand and proceeded to walk to her house.

Sasuke kept on following her. They stopped walking in front of Sakura's house.

She reached into her pockets to grab her keys. She unlocked the door, opened it and entered.

* * *

Just when Sasuke was about to enter, she slammed the door shut. In his face.

Sasuke looked at the sky. She was right. It was going to rain. He confirmed this when he felt a droplet of water touch is forehead. Then another, and another, and the rain started to pour.

He looked through the nearest window and saw her standing there, her back facing him. _'Turn around.'_ He thought. _'Turn around. Please'_

And as if she heard him, she turned around. Their eyes locked. He was getting more and more wet. After a minute of staring into each others' eyes, he was soaked. She went out the door with an umbrella. She took his hand in hers and dragged him inside. She handed him some towels and hot tea. She went to her room and exited with some clothes. She handed them to him.

"Here, just return them when we next see each other. They belong to Sai."

Sasuke scowled. "He lives with you?"

Sakura looked at him, confused. "What? No! He lent them to me for a mission once."

"Hn." He went to the bathroom to change. When he went out he was wearing Sai's long sleeved, high-collared shirt and matching pants. The shirt wasn't buttoned all the way.

He sat on his seat again, directly in front of Sakura. They both drank from their respective tea cups. "So, when did you arrive?" asked Sakura.

"This afternoon. A little while before you and the dobe came."

She nodded. "Let me guess, you're back because of your brother aren't you?"

"How many people…know that already?"

"Well, probably every shinobi in this village has been informed about your brother's _sacrifices_."

He felt satisfied with her words. "That's not the only reason why I came back." He placed the cup on the coffee table and stood up.

"Then why else?" asked Sakura.

He walked towards her and leaned. Their faces were inches apart. She could feel his breath, tickling her skin. "I came back…for you." He kissed her, softly and sweetly. He took her hands in his and stood her up. They broke apart and he embraced her tightly, with his eyes closed to relish the moment.

She was sobbing, he could feel the tears on his chest.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

"I waited five years for you." she said, in between sobs.

"I know, I hurt you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She was still sobbing. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He looked at her and wiped away her tears. "You're beautiful."

She smiled. They stayed like that for a while, they began to talk when her tears and her sobs subsided and finally disappeared.

"Sakura."

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura. While you were unconscious, the others mentioned your missions."

"What about my missions?"

"According to Tsunade, you are _good_ in accomplishing _seduction missions_. Why is that?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Very much."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well, she often sends me to do these kinds of missions because, well, you can't get attached to your _victim _or _client_."

"So?"

"Well, that can't happen to me because she knows I'm already very much in love with someone else. And if you dare ask who that man is, then I would have to smack you in the head."

Then as if it was the world's last chance of survival, Sasuke Uchiha blushed, redder than a tomato.

'_Is this what it feels…to be in love?'_

* * *

**A/N:** Hey people! So, you might be asking "Why the hell is she making a long one-shot when she has a story to update?" If you are, then you must be referring to 'After Everything'. Answer? It's just that, one-shots like these only come every once in a while. And I happen to have a stronger inspiration for this during my free time rather than 'After Everything'. Yeah, and I guess I haven't told you yet, but from where I live school just started. Well, not exactly started. It's already been a month now. Which is why I haven't updated 'After Everything' for more than a month now. But don't worry, I finish everything I start. So you can count on that.

And by the way, they are 18 years old here. I'm referring to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

Don't forget to review!

Oh yeah, and to the anonymous reviewer who doesn't have the guts or the account to admit who he/she is because he/she doesn't like the story: I respect your opinion, and I know you think it won't really happen. Well neither do I. That's why it's called FREAKIN' FANFICTION. Just sayin'. :)


End file.
